


shake me to the ground

by yuukanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukanda/pseuds/yuukanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda's in his room for all of one minute and thirty seconds before his door is flung open and Lavi marches in, dropping his scarf, bandana, and jacket on the end of Kanda's bed. Kanda blinks at him, watching as Lavi proceeds to kick the door shut and sprawl out across the bed. "Lavi," he says, standing next to the bed and looking down at the redhead. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Lavi rolls over onto his back, giving Kanda a lazy smile. "Thought I'd come see how your mission went, Yuu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shake me to the ground

**Author's Note:**

> mildish warning for slight bondage btw (i wasnt sure how to tag it whoops)
> 
> i had a strong need for just straight up porn dont look at me

Kanda's in his room for all of one minute and thirty seconds before his door is flung open and Lavi marches in, dropping his scarf, bandana, and jacket on the end of Kanda's bed. Kanda blinks at him, watching as Lavi proceeds to kick the door shut and sprawl out across the bed. "Lavi," he says, standing next to the bed and looking down at the redhead. "What are you doing?"

Lavi rolls over onto his back, giving Kanda a lazy smile. "Thought I'd come see how your mission went, Yuu."

Lavi looks far too comfortable and at home on the bed, Kanda thinks, and he frowns at Lavi. "Tiring," he replies, making a shooing motion at Lavi before sitting on the edge of the bed. "There, now you know. Now go."

Frowning, Lavi sits up and crawls across the bed to where Kanda's sitting on the edge of it, getting up on his knees when he reaches Kanda. He pulls Kanda back against him, smiling a little when Kanda doesn't actually protest or fight, just moves when pulled. Bringing a hand up, he covers Kanda's eyes and uses the leverage of his hand's placement to tilt Kanda's head back, too. Kanda lets out a startled noise, and Lavi leans down to kiss him, holding Kanda in place with a hand on his shoulder.

Kanda reaches up and pulls Lavi's hand away from his eyes, and when he tries to twist around to face Lavi, Lavi pulls away, giving his shoulder a gentle push. "Yuu-chan," Lavi coos, reaching up and tilting Kanda's head to the side as he leans down and presses a kiss below Kanda's ear. Kanda only hums in response to his name, and Lavi says it again and again, murmuring it against Kanda's skin between the kisses he places along Kanda's jaw and neck. Kanda doesn't move, doesn't give the usual response to his first name being said, even as it's repeated over and over, and instead he closes his eyes, letting Lavi hold onto his chin and tilt his head to the side.

Lavi runs his thumb along Kanda's jaw, placing another kiss below Kanda's ear, following it with another murmur of Kanda's name. When he runs his thumb lightly over Kanda's lip, Kanda shivers, making a small surprised noise. "Missed you," Lavi whispers into Kanda's ear, letting go of Kanda's chin and pulling at his hair tie. "Missed you, Yuu," he repeats, biting at Kanda's ear and pleased with the new shiver that works its way down Kanda's spine. Kanda's hair falls free, tickling Lavi's cheek as it does so, and Lavi pulls back from Kanda.

When Kanda feels fabric covering his eyes, he jumps and starts to turn to look at Lavi. He gets stopped by Lavi's fingers reaching down and pushing at his cheek and jaw, turning his head back. "Ahh, don't move your head yet, Yuu," Lavi says.

"What are you planning?" Kanda asks, suspicious and not particularly wanting a surprise. He feels it when Lavi tightens the bandana and finishes tying it, and then feels Lavi drape himself across his shoulders, Lavi's hair tickling his cheek. When he reaches up to push the thing away, Lavi swats his hand away.

"Don't you trust me, Yuu?" Lavi asks, looking down and eyeing Kanda's shirt before reaching up and starting to unbutton it.

"You already know the answer to that."

Lavi's silent for a moment, but his fingers keep moving. "Alright, s'true, I do," he replies, shrugging. "I thought we could have some fun now that you're back." He reaches down and brushes his knuckles over Kanda's crotch. "...yes, no, gonna run me through with Mugen to finally be done with me?"

Kanda can feel Lavi smiling against his cheek, and he lets out a 'tch' in response. "Not if you're going to be so damn slow," he replies, turning his head to face Lavi. Lavi lets out a laugh and kisses him, moving his body back enough to tug off Kanda's shirt.

Then Lavi pulls back completely, and Kanda feels the bed shift as Lavi gets off. He hears the sound of clothing hitting the floor, and then feels Lavi's weight on top of him as Lavi straddles him. When Lavi leans down and kisses him again, hands trailing along Kanda's chest, Kanda leans up into the kiss, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Lavi's hair.

Lavi moves back and runs his mouth along Kanda's neck, stopping to bite and suck gently every so often. Kanda gasps and tightens his grip in Lavi's hair, tugging and Lavi lets out a quiet moan. Lavi's fingers tug on the waistband of Kanda's pants, before undoing them and Lavi sticks a hand in, cupping Kanda's cock through his underwear. Kanda pushes up into Lavi's hand as best he can, and Lavi lifts his head up to kiss him again. "Being slow's kind of the point right now, Yuu," Lavi says against his mouth, and Kanda groans into Lavi's mouth.

Lavi palms Kanda's cock and bites his lip, making Kanda moan. Kanda lets go of Lavi's hair and drags his nails down Lavi's back, and Lavi arches into it, pulling back to gasp. "Yuu," he says, scraping his teeth along Kanda's lip and then kissing his cheek and running his mouth across his cheek where the bottom of the bandana is. When Kanda's hands reach for Lavi's pants, Lavi pulls back and grabs Kanda's wrists with his hands. "No," he says, leaning forward again and biting Kanda's jaw.

Kanda suddenly has a very clear idea of what Lavi's planning.

He flexes his wrists in Lavi's grasp, tilting his head back and Lavi takes the invitation, mouth moving to Kanda's neck. Lavi lets go of Kanda's wrists, reaching up and pushing Kanda to lie back. Kanda falls back, frowning when he feels Lavi move off him, but then he feels Lavi tugging on his pants and he lifts his hips up. Lavi strips him, and Kanda starts to open his mouth, ask why the hell Lavi had left his underwear on, when he feels Lavi's mouth on his thigh and his thought process comes to a screeching halt as Lavi bites, sucks, and licks.

Lavi moves up along his thigh, and Kanda feels the material of Lavi's pants against his legs as Lavi starts to tease his way up his chest. "Lavi," Kanda says, gasping as Lavi bites at a nipple and arching up against Lavi as he fists one hand in Lavi's hair and pulls. Lavi lets out a grunt and then a whine as his head is pulled up, the whine disappearing as Kanda kisses him. Kanda feels something bunched up and smooth pressing against his hip as Lavi grabs him by the hips and lifts him up. He wraps his other arm around Lavi's shoulders, clinging to him and wrapping his legs around Lavi's waist.

"Fuck, Yuu," Lavi pants as Kanda moves his mouth to Lavi's throat, biting. Lavi's arm wraps around Kanda's waist and holds him in place as Lavi lifts Kanda up off the bed and moves along it. After a moment Kanda feels his head hit a pillow as Lavi sets him down, and then Lavi's reaching up and pulling Kanda's hands away. Kanda sucks in a breath while he can, feeling Lavi push his hands up above his head. The smooth fabric he'd felt earlier falls and trails along his chest as he drops his legs and Lavi moves up above him. He feels Lavi's legs on either side of his chest, and then the fabric falls on him again, and Kanda realizes it's Lavi's scarf.

"Lavi," he says, and Lavi goes completely still before he starts to move back.

"Yeah?"

"You're going slow again," Kanda says, twisting his hands in Lavi's grasp. Lavi's silent for a moment, then he starts to laugh, moving again. Kanda's silent again as Lavi wraps the scarf around his wrists, and when he feels the scarf tighten, he tugs against it, testing it.

Lavi moves back, resting back on Kanda's hips and leaning forward, pressing a short kiss to Kanda's lips as he cups Kanda's face. "Yuu-chan, my tying skills are much better than you think they are," he says, moving his hands down. Kanda lets out a huff, pushing his hips up. Lavi chuckles, pressing another kiss to Kanda's lips. Kanda starts to snarl something at Lavi but it dies in his throat at Lavi's hand trailing down his chest before going into his underwear and grasping his cock. Lavi squeezes and starts to stroke, running his thumb over Kanda's cheekbone as he kisses Kanda again.

Kanda tries not to moan, thrusting up into Lavi's hand as he bites Lavi's lip. Lavi squeezes again, and Kanda moans then, pulling back from the kiss and dropping his head back. Lavi presses short, chaste kisses against Kanda's neck, moving down to his shoulder and then back up, kissing his way back to Kanda's mouth. He licks Kanda's lip, and Kanda opens his mouth against Lavi's and groans when Lavi licks into his mouth.

Lavi gives his cock another squeeze, flicking his wrist before pulling back. Kanda growls at him as Lavi moves off Kanda, and he hears Lavi huff a soft laugh. "I'm not going anywhere, Yuu," he says, and Kanda starts to writhe, trying to get Lavi to come back, but Lavi pins hips down against the bed. Lavi's mouth returns to Kanda's neck, biting down hard. Kanda shudders as Lavi moves lower, nipping at Kanda's collarbone. He bites just above Kanda's tattoo, sucking and then running his tongue over the spot. Kanda's breathing is heavy, hitching when Lavi's tongue runs over a nipple before he sucks on it.

Kanda arches up against Lavi, groaning as Lavi keeps kissing and biting his way lower. " _God_ , Lavi," he lets out in a hiss, and Lavi only presses another kiss to Kanda's stomach.

Lavi smiles against Kanda's stomach as he grazes it with his teeth, delighting at the moan Kanda mostly fails to hold back. He teases the skin there as he continues to move lower, hands still holding Kanda's hips down. When he feels the top of Kanda's briefs, he nips once at the skin just above them before moving down, running his mouth over the fabric covering Kanda's cock. When Kanda lets out a gasp and tries to buck up into the contact, Lavi chuckles and tightens his grip on Kanda's hips.

"Stop fucking teasing," Kanda snarls at him, and Lavi lifts his head to smile up at him, amused, as Kanda tries to rock his hips up once more.

"Don't be so impatient, Yuu," Lavi replies, dropping his head down again. He mouths at Kanda’s cock again, and Kanda lets out a moan, moving his hips up as much as he can with the way they’re being pinned down, which really isn't much, and if he wasn't preoccupied with moaning, he'd be growling in frustration. Kanda's cock is straining against the fabric, wet at the tip, and Lavi mouths and sucks at the head through the fabric, gently scraping teeth over it, running his tongue over his entire cock, before moving down to mouth his balls and give them the same treatment. Kanda gasps and squirms, tugging on the scarf holding his wrists above his head, wanting to reach down and _touch_ , thread his fingers through Lavi's hair and tug. Lavi pulls back abruptly, though, and Kanda lets out an angry noise that's stopped halfway when he senses Lavi hovering over him, and then feels Lavi's mouth against his neck, biting and licking his way up to Kanda's jaw.

Lavi's hands are still pressing his hips down, but his fingers move, slipping under the waistband, pressing and sliding along the skin there before he releases Kanda's hips in favor of pushing the briefs down. Lavi sits up, still pushing them down, but he stops before he uncovers Kanda's cock, and runs his thumb over it roughly, dragging the fabric along the head first, once, twice, and then the shaft as he watches the way Kanda reacts, rocking his hips into the touch, panting and moaning. He pulls back from Kanda completely then, pulling the briefs down over Kanda's cock and off him, and Kanda lifts his hips up to help, tired of the teasing and pleased to be rid of the garment and thinking they're finally getting somewhere. Lavi throws the underwear to the side, pushing Kanda down again as he moves over Kanda, pressing his leg between Kanda's legs and against his crotch. Kanda lets out a groan when he feels the rough material of Lavi's pants and grinds down against Lavi's leg as best he can.

"Fuck," Kanda rasps, and Lavi lets out a quiet noise in agreement as he leans down and bites at the tattoo on Kanda's chest, tracing the dark lines with his mouth, using teeth and tongue as Kanda writhes underneath him and arches up against him. "You're still _teasing_ ," Kanda says, trying to sound angry but failing and ending with a rather loud gasp as Lavi's leg presses closer and rubs against him.

"You really are impatient, Yuu-chan," Lavi replies, amused. "Patience is a virtue, y'know."

Kanda growls at that. "Stop talking about _virtues_ when you're supposed to be fucking me."

Lavi snickers and leans forward, pressing a short kiss to Kanda's lips before pulling back quickly and sitting back as he looks down at Kanda. Kanda starts to growl at him again, and Lavi brings one hand away from Kanda's hips to stroke his cock lazily in an attempt to cut him off. He feels smug when his attempt is successful, Kanda's growl turning into a loud moan as he tries to rock up into Lavi's hand. The hand still pushing down on a hip tightens its grip, and Lavi's certain there will be bruises on Kanda's hips later.

He keeps his strokes lazy, still feeling smug at the way Kanda reacts - Kanda's gasping and moaning, writhing and trying to get more contact, but Lavi purposefully keeps it at a minimum, far too pleased with himself. After a moment, he stops stroking and rubs the head with the pad of his thumb, pushing down slightly at the slit with his nail. Kanda shudders and Lavi hums, releasing Kanda's cock and receiving a dismayed noise from Kanda in return.

"Don't _stop_ , Lavi," Kanda pants, and he can still feel Lavi sitting on the bed, so he kicks in that direction, pleased when the kick connects and Lavi yelps. "Quit fucking _sitting_ there."

"Kick me again and I'll just leave," Lavi replies, lip sticking out in a pout as he rubs the spot on his ribs where he'd been kicked. "That _hurt_ , Yuu."

"You have me blindfolded, bound, and naked, and you're just sitting there. I really don't care if it hurt or not," Kanda retorts.

Lavi rolls his eye and sighs, shifting on the bed so he's hovering over Kanda again. "Shouldn't be so rude, Yuu. You're lucky I'm quick to forgive," Lavi says, pressing a kiss to Kanda's cheek. When Kanda snorts, Lavi smiles against his cheek. "You being so damn pretty does help a lot, though, I gotta admit," Lavi adds, biting Kanda's lower lip before kissing him. Kanda's mouth opens under his immediately, and Lavi licks into it, going straight to the spots to make Kanda make the loudest noises.

Kanda makes loud noises and arches up against him and it all goes straight to Lavi's own cock.

Lavi thinks he needs to get rid of his own pants, because now they're just painfully tight against his erection.

Easier said than done, and it's with some effort that Lavi pulls away from Kanda completely. Kanda makes a upset noise and Lavi clicks his tongue as he gets off the bed. "Pants, Yuu," Lavi says, and Kanda huffs at him, impatient and irritated, making Lavi smile as he yanks off his belt, and unbuttons, unzips his pants, shoving and kicking them off unceremoniously while trying not to fall on his face or ass. He practically jumps back onto the bed, placing his leg back between Kanda's as he ducks his head and bites just below Kanda's ear and jaw. Kanda shudders and arches up against him, rubbing his cock against Lavi's hip and moaning.

"Yuu-chan," Lavi coos, moving down Kanda's chest with his mouth again and stopping to tease a nipple. Kanda hisses and hooks a leg around Lavi's waist as he pushes up against Lavi's hips. Lavi reaches down and grasps Kanda's thigh, digging his fingers in. He thrusts his hips down as he brings his mouth up to Kanda's collarbone, biting at it as he whispers against the skin. "Yuu, Yuu, Yuu," he repeats, punctuating each call of Kanda's name with a thrust down. Kanda mirrors the movements and name calling with moans of Lavi's name and his hips bucking up against Lavi.

Kanda wants to touch Lavi's skin, drag his nails down Lavi's back and make Lavi as dizzy as Lavi's making him, but he can't touch. He wants to see Lavi, see the flush on Lavi's cheeks and body that he knows is there, but he can't see. For the most part, all he can do is lie there helpless and at Lavi's mercy and feel, but it doesn't feel like _enough_ and it's driving him mad. He can't form words beyond Lavi's name or swears or incoherent moans to tell Lavi to get rid of the bandana and scarf, though, and in the moments that he can, he's too busy trying to get Lavi to move again to do much else.

Kanda's dazed and arching up against Lavi, groaning when Lavi teases a nipple again, sucking on it while his free hand drags his nails down Kanda's chest. Kanda gasps and presses up against Lavi completely, and he feels Lavi smirk against him, before Lavi pulls away.

Before Kanda can wrap his other leg around his waist to keep him there, Lavi pushes the leg that is wrapped around him down, and then presses Kanda's hips down. Kanda gets as far as the beginning of an incoherent, irritated, snarl before Lavi shushes him and he feels the ends of Lavi's hair tickling the skin along his hips.

"Don't start growling at me just yet, Yuu," Lavi says, planting a kiss on a hipbone as he slides his hand down. Kanda lets out a quiet, startled noise when Lavi's fingers brush teasingly along his cock before moving down and brushing along his balls. Lavi cups and thumbs them, and Kanda bites his lip and flexes his wrists against the scarf holding him. Lavi's hand moves away, but Kanda doesn't get time to think, because there's a split second warning of Lavi's hair brushing against the inside of his thigh before he feels Lavi's mouth on him.

Lavi sucks and licks, and Kanda has to release his lip as he gasps, stammers out, "L-Lavi," before he's gasping again when Lavi nips. Kanda's squirming again, panting as Lavi's mouth and tongue move along his balls, and he almost doesn't notice when Lavi presses a slick finger against him. Kanda lets out a loud moan from just that, and he feels Lavi kiss his thigh. He tries to rock his hips down, tries to get Lavi to press his finger in, but Lavi only circles the entrance, teasing the ring of muscle.

Then he starts to push his finger in and Kanda shudders. Lavi's other hand moves and cups his balls again, squeezing gently as he pushes a second finger in and Kanda moans, rocking into the feeling. Kanda has to throw his head back and bite his lip, hips jerking as Lavi thumbs his balls and his fingers move inside Kanda, stretching him and Kanda fights back another moan.

Lavi seems to take note of that and lets go off Kanda's balls, fingers coming to a stop. "Yuu," he says, sounding half amused, and Kanda grunts at him in response, squirming in an attempt to feel something. "If you're trying to be quiet, it's a little late for that," Lavi muses after a moment of watching Kanda writhe, wiggling his fingers again.

"Fuck you, do some-" Kanda cuts off with a jerking motion and then a moan, and Lavi smirks against his thigh.

"What was that, Yuu?" Lavi asks, moving his fingers again. Kanda only gasps and shudders, rolling his hips back against Lavi's fingers in response. Still smirking, Lavi bites Kanda's thigh before running his tongue over the mark. He keeps moving his fingers, ghosting over Kanda's prostate and watching Kanda writhe and moan. As he starts to insert a third finger, he moves his head away from Kanda's thigh, running his tongue along Kanda's balls to his cock, and then runs it up his cock.

Kanda's panting and shuddering, now far beyond the point of caring enough to try holding back the litany of noises coming from him and it's a long, low moan that he releases when Lavi licks the head of his cock, presses his tongue into the slit, before sucking on it. When Lavi swallows him with ease and then hums around his cock, Kanda groans, torn between wanting to arch up into Lavi's mouth and roll his hips down against Lavi's fingers. He feels Lavi's fingers moving and he whimpers, the noise breaking off and starting over, louder, when Lavi pulls his head back and gently scrapes his teeth over the head, before doing the same along the shaft. When Lavi pulls away from his cock completely, he moves his fingers in compensation, probing and working them in and around, and Kanda swears, not really sure what language he'd just sworn in as he squirms.

"F-fuck, Lavi," Kanda stammers, writhing down against Lavi's fingers now.

"Yes, Yuu?" Lavi asks, biting at Kanda's hip. Kanda's silent, save for more moans and whimpers and gasps as Lavi's fingers keep moving and Lavi's mouth returns to his cock.

Lavi runs his tongue along the shaft, deliberately slow as he does. Kanda moans again as Lavi licks the tip, bucking up when Lavi presses his tongue into the slit again. "What do you want, Yuu?" Lavi murmurs, finger purposefully rubbing the spot that'll make Kanda just go wild as he sucks on the tip of Kanda's cock again before swallowing him, running his tongue along his cock as he moves his head up and down. Kanda doesn't disappoint, letting out a yell as he thrusts up into Lavi's mouth.

After a beat of silence from Kanda where he just writhes, he lets out a choked whimper, unable to find his voice for a moment. When he does, he's gasping and panting between each word, trying not to moan again. " _You_ , fuck, you, fuck me, just do it already, hurry up, _Lavi_ \- _fuck_ \- _please_."

Lavi chuckles, lifting his head up. He pushes up, kissing his way up along Kanda's chest. "I love making you beg," he says against Kanda's mouth, before kissing him as he pulls his fingers out. Kanda moves up into the kiss, biting at Lavi's lip as he feels Lavi grab his hips and lift him up, feeling the head of Lavi's cock against him.

Kanda has to pull back from the kiss, dropping his head back and groaning as Lavi pushes in, slow, easy, but Kanda thinks it feels hellishly slow, too slow, far too slow because he can take it, and he finds his voice again in an attempt to get Lavi to move faster. "Fuck me, Lavi, do it already, God -" he cuts off with another unintelligible swear in a different language and a whimper as Lavi grabs his cock again, squeezing and holding on tightly at the base.

"Yuu, didn't I tell you patience is a virtue?" Lavi asks, despite now sounding like he's well on his way to becoming as undone as Kanda feels. "Besides, kind of figured I was already doing that."

Kanda wraps his legs around Lavi's waist and writhes against him, trying to get some pleasure again. "Then _move_."

Lavi obliges then, releasing Kanda's cock after a short stroke and flick of his wrist as he grasps his hip again and pulls back, thrusts forward. Kanda stops paying attention then, moaning and shuddering as he slurs out Lavi's name with each thrust. Lavi's swearing against his throat now, biting hard and sucking just as hard between his own moans. Kanda rolls his hips back against each of Lavi's thrusts, and he moans when Lavi reaches up and grabs his cock again, stroking without any of the delicacy he'd had earlier. It doesn't take much for him to come now, and as Lavi bites his chest where his tattoo is at the same time he flicks his thumb over the head of Kanda's cock, Kanda drops his head back again and tightens his legs around Lavi as he comes with a shout of Lavi's name.

Kanda can't focus for a minute, his breathing erratic as he writhes under Lavi. Then he's aware of Lavi still moving inside him, still thrusting and Kanda moans again, arching up as Lavi teases a nipple. He feels too sensitive to any and all of Lavi's touching now, but doesn't want to tell Lavi to stop. Lavi's thrusts are shallow and frantic now, both hands gripping Kanda's hips almost painfully, and as Kanda gasps and continues to move under him, Lavi swears and presses his face against Kanda's shoulder as he comes inside Kanda with a muffled yell.

When he can bring himself to move again, Lavi pushes himself up and holds himself up above Kanda, whose breathing is still uneven. Reaching up, he tugs the bandana off of Kanda's head, tossing it to the side and smiling when Kanda doesn't even bother to open his eyes and look at him. "Still alive?" he asks, and when Kanda grunts at him in response, Lavi lets out a soft laugh. "Good to know," he says, pressing a gentle kiss against Kanda's lips as he reaches up to free Kanda's wrists.

Kanda's watching him silently now, and doesn't say anything as Lavi cleans them up, discarding the scarf on the floor with the bandana. He doesn't bother protesting either when Lavi rolls off of him and then reaches over, pulling Kanda's back against his chest before rubbing Kanda's arms to help the circulation return. Lavi presses more kisses, quick and soft, against Kanda, behind his ear, along his neck and shoulder, and Kanda sighs at him, earning another laugh from Lavi. Kanda rolls his eyes and pushes away from Lavi, who lets out a whine in protest. "Relax, idiot rabbit," Kanda says, frowning at him before pulling a blanket over them both.

Lavi blinks, then smiles softly, wrapping an arm around Kanda as he rests back against Lavi, who presses his face against the side of Kanda's head, placing a soft kiss on his temple. Closing his eyes again and breathing slowly, Kanda can feel Lavi's hand slowly carding through his hair, feels the other playing with his bracelet. They fall asleep like that after a while, breathing evenly finally and pressed against each other.


End file.
